Homeboy Part
by Lady Bulma
Summary: I combined all the chapters to make room on my hard drive. If you haven't read this then please enjoy! Please R
1. Parts 1-3

Homeboy Part 1  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was minding his own business when suddenly he was attacked by an evil thing. This evil thing was called by humans a fever. All he wanted to do was train. He just didn't deserve this fever, at least in his eyes. Bulma was just leaving to go on a date with Yamcha when she noticed that he was ill. She immediatly put him to bed and headed out the door to be with her boyfriend. Vegeta had been to ill to complain, so he went to sleep.  
  
He sat up feeling a bit better. What he really needed was some food. Wearing nothing but his boxers he climbed down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. What he didn't know was that the entire Z crew was over hanging out. He passed right by all of them. Bulma was in such shock to see him up. Vegeta groaned and moved on into the kitchen. There he found Goku eating all his food. Vegeta who was in one bad mood fired a ki blast at Goku. He didn't even bother to yell at him. Goku looked at him startled. "Oh Vman it is just you."  
  
"Out of my house Kakorrot. I am really ill and you need to stop eating my food."  
  
"Are you sure you need all this food?"  
  
"Yes baka! Ah my head! Out."  
  
"Okay." Goku got up and carried a plate of food with him to the living room. Vegeta groaned and went to the refridgerator to get something to eat. He was stopped by Bulma though.  
  
"Go back to bed and I will bring you up a nice bowl of soup." Vegeta nodded and once again climbed up the stairs to his room. Bulma arrived shortly after with a bowl of soup for him. He took it polietly and ate in silence. Bulma stared at him in shock. ~Poor baby. I guess he rarely gets sick. And the fact that he is nice when he is ill is scary. Poor poor Veggie.~ Vegeta finished his meal and went to sleep again.   
  
Bulma took the bowl down stairs. Yamcha had been watching her every move. "Hey Bulma, what is up with Vegeta?"  
  
"He is really sick. I am very worried about him actually." She sighs and looks up the stairs. "I hope he feels better."  
  
"How could you be worried about him?!"  
  
"Well he is living with me!"  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am afraid that he might try to steal you from me."  
  
"Don't be possesive!"  
  
"Sorry, geez, Michelle was right. I should have..."  
  
"Michelle! Who is that?!"  
  
"Ah! Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Get out right now! I don't ever want to see you again! Do you hear me?! OUT NOW!"  
  
"Sorry," he said sarcastically, "Fine I will leave." He grabbed his coat and left. The rest of the Z gang who had been watching the whole thing now sat there silent. They were in staring at Bulma. She put on a fake smile and excused her self. She put the bowl down in the kitchen and was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She wipped around to see Chichi.   
  
"Bulma..."  
  
"I know, I know. That was the third time this week. I am really losing it bad."  
  
"You shouldn't take him back. He will come to you again. Don't fall for him."  
  
"I am so tired I don't think that I can." Bulma broke down into tears. Chichi stepped out and made everyone go home. Luckly everyone understood and left peacefully. Chichi told Goku and Gohan to go train with Piccolo. At first everyone was shocked, but then Chichi exploded and they went to go train with Piccolo. She then went back into the kitchen to comfort Bulma. They talked for hours until Chichi had to go make dinner. Bulma was feeling a lot better after she talked with Chichi and she decided that she wasn't going to cry over Yamcha too much. She sighed and went to bed. Her room was right next to Vegeta's so she checked in on him before she went to bed. ~He is so cute sleeping there. Just like an angel. Ah! Vegeta an angel? Well you never know.~ She smiled and wished him a good night and then went to bed herself. What she didn't see was the smile that appeared on Vegeta's face.   
  
Vegeta woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. He got up and went down to the gravity room to train. Bulma came over the loud speaker. "Vegeta! Get back to bed!"  
  
"I am better."  
  
"You need one more day of rest! Then you will be better."  
  
"Go away Woman! You are making my training hard."  
  
"Oh I will make it even harder. Get back to bed!"  
  
"Shut up!!!!"  
  
"That is it! I am calling Goku and I am gonna tell him that he can have all the food."  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! That is my food Woman! Keep Kakorrot away from it!"  
  
"If you don't come out right now then Goku is gonna eat all of it and I won't go shopping."  
  
"KUSO! Fine!" Vegeta turned off the gravity and stepped outside. Bulma was standing at the door with a glass of orange juice.   
  
"You need to hydrate." Vegeta grumbled and took the glass drinking every last drop. She then guided him into the living room. "I am gonna be nice and I am going to let you rest on the couch."  
  
"I don't understand how that is nice."  
  
"Well, you are closer to the kitchen and you can watch TV and videos. I think that that is pretty nice."  
  
"If you say so." Vegeta climbed onto the couch. Bulma turned on the tv and handed him the remote. She then left to get some work done.  
  
Vegeta looked at the clock. The woman had been gone all day. After about an hour of sitting on the couch he decided that couches were evil and that they were really a punishment. He had since moved to his bed. Bulma was exposed to be home by now. He was very hungry so he got up and went down into the kitchen to make dinner for himself. Bulma was just walking in and Yamcha was following her! ~Stupid woman, going back to that baka. I am the one she should want. Where in this universe did that come from?~ Vegeta ignored them and continued on towards the kitchen. Bulma saw him up and smiled. Yamcha was still stalking her. "Bulma, please take me back."  
  
"Go away Yamcha! Get out of my house!"  
  
"Bulma, I can't live without you! Please!"  
  
"I meant it when I said GO AWAY!!!!"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"Never again! Now OUT!" Yamcha would not take no for an answer so he took her by the wrist and turned her around to face him. He pressed his lips roughly against hers. Bulma smacked him across the face and Yamcha pulled away. He looked down at her and smirked. He tried again, only this time he held onto her with such force that she screamed out in pain. Meanwhile in the kitchen Vegeta was making his usual sandwich when he heard Bulma scream out. ~It is one thing to hit a man, but it is another to hurt a defenseles woman! I will make you pay you unhonorable bastard!~ Vegeta charged up and came flying into the room. Yamcha saw him and put Bulma down. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"I'll kill you for hurting her you unhonorable onore!"  
  
"What the hell? Don't tell me you are going out with this baka Bulma. Come back to me. I am better than this."  
  
"How dare you insult me! I am the Saiya-jin no ouji..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah we all know the speach. You are the prince of Saiya-jins and that is a big deal to you." Vegeta fires a ki blast at him and hits him straight on. Yamcha cries out and Vegeta takes the oppertunity to beat the living day out of him. Yamcha does his best to block the hits, but ends up being beaten. Vegeta was about to fire a finishing blast at Yamcha when he saw Bulma crying. ~She is not use to seeing death. I will not put her through it. It only ruins lives, but in my case it makes me stronger.~ He picks up Yamcha and throws him out the door. He then screams at him to never come back. He turns to Bulma. He took a step forward and fainted. He was still recovering. Bulma was still crying but she did her best to put Vegeta on the couch so he wouldn't sleep on the floor. She then pulled up a chair and cried herself to sleep.   
  
Vegeta sat up starteld. ~What the hell am I doing back on a couch? Why is the woman here? What time is it? What day is it? What happened?~ Vegeta groaned lightly. His head felt hot again. Bulma looked up and blinked once. She then saw Vegeta up and wnet over to feel his head. "Oh, you poor thing. You are burning up again. Let me get you some medicine." Bulma left. Vegeta studied her closely. ~She has been crying. What happened?~ Bulma returned with several boxes and bottles. "The last time Goku was sick it was like, 4.7328744 times more medicine than what a normal human requires. Now let me get my calculater. Okay since you have all of these symptons you will need..." Vegeta blocked her out. Goku had told him about medicine and needles. Goku was extremly afraid of all of those, but he was the prince of Saiya-jins! He doesn't become afraid that easily. Bulma looked up and smiled over to him "Got it figured out. Open wide!" She brought over 4.7328744 times more medicine than what a human normally takes and gave it all to Vegeta at once. He tasted it once and spit it all out.  
  
"What are you trying to do?! Poison me?!"  
  
"Vegeta! Don't spit out the medicine! It will help you!"  
  
"It tastes like poison! I am not taking it!"  
  
"Fine! I know a way where you won't have to take it orally." Bulma grinned evily and went into her lab. Vegeta sat there wondering what would happen.  
  
The End of Part 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Homeboy Part 2  
  
Bulma stepped into the living room. She had just prepared the way to get Vegeta to take the medicine nonorally. She laughed evily. Vegeta eyed her curiously. "Before you do anything, could you tell me what happened? I remeber feeling better, and then nothing."  
  
"You don't remeber?! You saved me from Yamcha and then you fainted because you were still sick."  
  
"Figures! Stupid weakness!"  
  
"Now Vegeta, you have to take your medicine. Are you ready?"  
  
"As long as it is not poison." Bulma nodded toward her lab. Goku stepped in. "What the hell are you doing here Kakorrot?"  
  
"I invited him here. Goku Now!" Goku ran over to Vegeta and Bulma and held him down trying not to watch as Bulma injected Vegeta with the medicine. When she said she was finished Goku fainted and Vegeta began to curse at her. She giggled. According to her calculations Vegeta would be out any second. And about one minute later Vegeta was fast asleep and Goku was just sitting up. "Are you okay Goku? Thank you for your help."  
  
"No...*trying to breath* ...problem."  
  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Sure!" Bulma smiled at her old friend and led him into the kitchen. Vegeta was scowling in his sleep.   
  
Vegeta woke up feeling better. Infact he had never felt better before. He stretched and got up. When he went into the kitchen Bulma was restocking the food supply. He nodded to her and took a seat at the table. "I bet you want me to make you some breakfast."  
  
"Yes and be quick about it Woman!"  
  
"Well you are back to normal. Oh well. It was nice while it lasted."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You were really nice to me whil you were sick."  
  
"I am nice to no one."  
  
"Whatever. What would you like?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Fine." Bulma began making his breakfast while humming. ~She has a nice voice and a fine butt. Hello Vegeta! No more medicine for you ever again.~ Bulma smiled over to him and finished up his meal. She placed it before him and as fast as she put it down it was completely gone. Vegeta was about to get up and go train when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "No training. Instead you have to rest today. You are coming shopping with me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me! I don't want you getting sick again." Vegeta groaned knowing that she was right. She motioned him upstairs to his room to change. He came back a few minutes later. She took his hand and led him to her car. He complained the entier time up to the mall. "Vegeta, get this straight. You have been living on earth for a year now. It is time for you to get some new clothes."  
  
"I just need my jump suit."  
  
"No you don't. I am going to make you socialize more. Don't think of me that stupid. You reached super Saiya-jin a month ago. I am not dumb. I know that you are hiding it too, so I won't tell anybody. But that means that you have more time to waist!"  
  
"But I have to surpass Kakorrot!"  
  
"No you don't! That is all in your mind! Shut up now so I can park the...oh forget it. I will just put it in its capsule. Get out." Vegeta stepped out with Bulma and watched as she turned it into a capsule. Bulma then walked into the mall and led him to several clothing shops. He didn't see any thing and Bulma was getting tired so she picked a store and dragged him in. "Okay, you look good in khakis. We will get you three pairs of those and two pairs of jeans. We will also get you... Vegeta where did you go?" Her eyes scanned the store. Vegeta was in the back looking at a shirt. Bulma walked up to him and looked at the shirt with him. It was a white button up shirt. She didn't see anything special about it until he turned it around for her. It said B-A-D M-A-N. Bulma read that and laughed she then took it out of his hands and went looking for some other shirts for him. When she was done she payed for all of the stuff and led him to the food court. She sat him down. "Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
"Sure. I will have everything from that reastraunt." He pointed to a chiness reastruant. Bulma laughed and went over. She picked up one of everything for Vegeta and she got a plate of Lo mein for herself. They sat there eating silently. Bulma was lightly blushing. ~He was so cute in the store! Just like a little kid...~ Vegeta was staring at her. He couldn't figure out what she was thinking. ~What is she thinking about? She is so pretty...~ The two continued to sit there in silence until Chichi and Goku came up. You couldn't see Goku though. He was carrying a lot of boxes and bags. Chichi spotted her friend and waved to her. Bulma looked up and motioned for the two to join them. Vegeta groaned. Goku put down all his bags and took a seat next to Vegeta.  
  
"So Vman, are you feeling any better?" Vegeta completely ignored him. Bulma frowned at him. And then she gave him a puppy dog face. Vegeta swore after that, that he would forever hate that face.  
  
"I am feeling somewhat better."  
  
"Cool. When you are completely better, we can spar again."  
  
"Good. Now shut up while I finish eating." Bulma turned to Chichi.  
  
"So what brings you two to the mall?"  
  
"I haven't had a chance to go shopping for a while so I dragged Goku down here. What about you guys?"  
  
"Vegeta needed some new clothes." Chichi studied her for a moment. Goku smiled and knowing smile. Chichi then looked over to Goku. Goku shrugged and continued to try and steal a bit of Vegeta's food. Vegeta was gaurding his food with his life. Bulma continued. "So how is Gohan?"  
  
"Oh, just fine. I made him study for a while."  
  
"You know Chichi, he has the potential to be brilliant. He can use my lab whenever he wants."  
  
"I will be sure to tell him that. So what is going on between you and Yamcha?"  
  
"He came following me home the other day and Vegeta got rid of him for me." Bulma smiled over to Vegeta. Vegeta didn't even notice because he was stabbing Goku's hand with his fork.  
  
"Goku! If you want something to eat then ask me. Leave poor Vegeta alone!"  
  
"Sorry Chichi. Will you get me something to eat?"  
  
"Here is some money. Get what you want."  
  
"Alright! Yeah!" Goku grabbed the money and skipped over to the Chiness restruant happily. Chichi sighed and turned her attention back to Bulma. Vegeta was just finishing up. Bulma looked over to him and sighed.  
  
"Sorry Chichi. I gotta go before Vegeta kills someone. Call me sometime."  
  
"Alright. I understand. Talk to ya later."  
  
"Bye Bye." Bulma motioned for Vegeta to follow her. He picked up their bags and followed her to the street where she opened up a car. Vegeta threw the bags in and got in. Bulma got in on the drivers side. "Is there anywhere else that you want to go Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes. Home."  
  
"Oh I am soooooo happy! You call this place home now!"  
  
"That is not what I meant and..."  
  
"Wait until I tell Chichi this!"  
  
"No! You will not tell her that I am getting use to this place."  
  
"Oh, you know that I was just teasing you. Oh look we are home." She pulled the car into the driveway. Vegeta got out and went back into the living room to watch tv. Normally he didn't like tv, but there was nothing else to do. Bulma gathered the bags and put the new clothes in Vegeta's room. She then went downstairs to go join Vegeta. He was channel surfing when she got down there. "Put it on something good."  
  
"What do you think that I am doing? I am trying to find something entertaining, but this stupid box has nothing good in it. It is just taking space up on the floor." Bulma looked around the room. Nothing could ever keep the prince occupied. She set her eyes on the bookshelf. There at the very top was her old photo albulm. It was her favorite one. It was of her and Goku's very first adventure. Bulma got up and grabbed the old book and sat down next to Vegeta. She turned off the tv and opened it up. The very first picture was of just Goku and Bulma. Vegeta looked down at it in intrest. "Who are those people?"  
  
"That is Goku. He was about tweleve in that picture. And that is me. I was sixteen. We had such a good time searching for the dragon balls. We couldn't do it the same anymore. Goku can just fly as fast as he wanted to anywhere. When we were younger he only had his nimbus. Back then it was just the original Z team. Boy the team has grown. It just use to be Goku, me, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong. All of us went searching for the dragon balls. We also met a lot of people. Master Roshi, Chichi, the Ox King, and many more. We also met Pilaf. To this day Pilaf still hates the original Z team. That was the best month of my life. Just searching for the dragon balls. Meeting all of my friends. Yeah, I don't think that I have ever had so much fun before." Vegeta turned the page. It was a picture of Bulma. Below that was a picture of Goku and below that was a picture of Oolong. And so the rest of the pages were filled with old pictures of every body. It actually kept Vegeta interested. "You know, now that I think about it, Goku really hasn't changed over the years. I mean, he has gotten a little more reasponsible with Gohan, but he really hasn't changed. I think after that adventure I was a lot wiser, but besides that I haven't changed much either. Oolong will never change though. That is for sure. Hahaha!" Vegeta continued to look through the pages. He stopped when he saw one of Bulma and Yamcha. "Yamcha was my first boyfriend. For a long time we went out. That is the biggest thing that has changed. We grew apart over the years. I am actually happy to be rid of him."  
  
"Are you sure? You were pretty upset when you two broke up."  
  
"Suddenly we are all Mr. Caring. Wassup with that?"  
  
"Never mind." They sat there in an akward silence. Bulma broke it.  
  
"So Vegeta anyway, what was your childhood like?"  
  
"Well it was..."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Part 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Homeboy part 3  
  
"So Vegeta anyway, what was your childhood like?"  
  
"Well it was I guess your word would be depressing." Bulma looked at him with caring eyes. Depressing? Well that would explain a lot. His bad temper, his shyness? He isn't very social. He is happy to be alone for hours at a time.   
  
"What was it like? Please." Vegeta seemed to be thinking back to a time that he would rather forget. Tears began to gather in his eyes as he stared off into space.  
  
"It was hard. Ever since I can remember I have been training. My father wasn't as mean as everyone thought. He wanted the best for me. Though sometimes the best was the worst. I think I must have broken every one of my bones. At about the age of four I killed for the very first time. At first I cried for days locked away in my room. No one but father would see me. Father would tell me to be a man and that if I was to get strong then I would have to overcome the pain. So little by little I built a wall, an emotional wall. Killing is just so easy now. I don't even think about it. Except when...Oh my Kami, I just told you all of that! If you tell anyone I will kill you!"  
  
"Relax Vegeta. I won't tell anyone. I haven't told anyone about you going Super Saiya-jin. Thank you for telling me about your childhood. I think that now I have a better understanding of you. I am going to bed. Sleep well Vegeta."  
  
"Good night." The two parted and went their seperate ways. Vegeta felt as if a great wall in him had been knocked down and he felt somewhat lighter. Bulma on the other hand was feeling a lot of pity towards the Saiya-jin prince. He was so younge when he first experinced death. No wonder why he was so cold. It then hit her. Her new mission. To open Vegeta up. To warm him up. To make earth a place called home. How though? How was the question. How do you warm a Saiya-jin prince. Bulma climbed into bed. Prehapes the answer would come to her in her dreams.   
  
Vegeta woke up bright and early the next day. He felt good enough to train so he went down into the kitchen and made himself breakfast. Bulma was just walking in as he finished making it. "Good morning Vegeta. Hey your cooking!" Vegeta grinned and sat down at the table to eat. Bulma shrugged and sat down with a cup of coffee. They sat there in silence for awhile. "So Vegeta, what are you going to do today?"  
  
"Train."  
  
"Oh. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Why don't you call Goku?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To see if he wants to spar with you." Vegeta shrugged and continued to eat. Bulma sighed wishing she could get more of a conversation out of him. Oh well. The phone began to ring so she picked it up. "Moushi Moushi, Bulma here." It was Goku.  
  
"Hey Bulma, it is me. So whats up? Is Vegeta feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. I was worried that he wouldn't be better for his birthday."  
  
"BIRTHDAY?!!!!!!! WHEN?!!!"  
  
"Ah! My ear! Not so loud please. Tomorrow. Didn't you know?"  
  
"NO! You waited till the last minute to tell me this. Wait...Goku, bring everyone over tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh, I see. Sure."  
  
"Good. Here is Vegeta."  
  
"Vman!"  
  
"Kakorrot."  
  
"So you are feeling better?"  
  
"Yes. Good enough to beat your butt sparing."  
  
"I will be right over." Goku hung up. Vegeta looked into the phone. Bulma left to go out shopping the second she gave the phone to Vegeta. Vegeta turned around and there was Goku. "Hey Vman!"  
  
"For the millionth time Kakorrot DO NOT CALL ME VMAN!!!!!"  
  
"Sure thing Vman."  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Vegeta stepped outside dragging Goku by the collar. When they were far enough away from the house Vegeta began an asult against him with ki blasts. Goku who was laughing just knocked them away. Except for the last one. Goku resembled a piece of toast when Vegeta was done with him. "That should teach you not to call me Vman."  
  
"Sure thing Vegeta."  
  
"That is better. Next time we will work on you calling me the prince of Saiya-jins. Now get out of here Kakorrot." Goku nodded and teleported to wherever. Vegeta went back into the house to rest. He was still a little weak from his illness.   
  
Bulma sat down. She had no idea what to get Vegeta. Sure they had gotten him that shirt, but she wanted to get him something else. But what?! Something related to earth. Something to warm his heart. But what?! This task was harder than what she thought it would be. She got up and started walking again, hopeing the answer would come to her. She walked right into the answer. She was getting tired so she went into the pet shop just to look. It was filled with dogs and fish and birds. They only had three kittens. Bulma walked over to those. They were all so cute. One of them was pure black. Another was pure white. But the last one was orange. It was stripped dark and light orange. It was just so adorable. She picked it up. It tried to scratch her, but it was just so tiny. ~A kitten! That is the perfect gift for Vegeta. And this one is behaving exactly like him. I gotta get this for him.~ She bought the cat and drove home.   
  
Vegeta was just waking up from his nap when Bulma came walking down the stairs. "Oh, did I wake you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. I'll go make dinner."  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"This is going to be so cool! I can't wait to see your face."  
  
"What is going on?!" Bulma continued to talk and make dinner while Vegeta wondered what was going on. He went to bed that night feeling somewhat depressed. Tomorrow would be his birthday and he would have no one to share it with. It was probably for the better. He sighed and went to sleep, planning on how many different types of push ups he should do tomorrow.   
  
Bulma woke up really early. She got out all of her decorations. Goku would be teleporting into Vegeta's room any second. He would keep Vegeta out of the family room. She got to work on decorating the place in blue. Vegeta made it clear that blue was his favorite color. He wore it the most. Except when he was wearing his bad man shirt. He loved that shirt and he wore it a lot. Bulma giggled and continued to set up.  
  
Goku sat on the chair in Vegeta's room. He was waiting for Vegeta to wake up. Vegeta had been dreaming of his childhood and the only thing that made it worse was Goku sitting there. At first he thought it was another dream so he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He woke up again in another hour and Goku was still sitting there. "What the hell are you doing in my room Kakorrot?"  
  
"Waiting for you to get up."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Cause it is your birthday!"  
  
"How do you know that?! Who told you?!"  
  
"Nappa. He came to me as a ghost and told me. Don't ask me why. I really don't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nappa. He came to me..."  
  
"I heard you! Get out while I change."  
  
"Let's go out side!"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Okay fine. But after that we are going outside!"  
  
"What ever! Now out!" Goku stepped into the hallway while Vegeta got dressed. He sat there patiently tapping his foot. He looked over to the clock on the wall. There was no need to go outside. Everyone was just arriving and in five minutes they would all surprise Vegeta. Goku grinned and walked down into the family room. Vegeta wouldn't miss it. First he was probably hungry so he would go into the kitchen. The kitchen was connected to the room. Goku flew down the stairs and into the party room. He found a spot next to Bulma a grinned mischeviously. Bulma nodded and had to cover her mouth so as Vegeta wouldn't hear her lauging.  
  
Vegeta pounded down the stairs. He wasn't in a bad mood. He was actually kind of happy someone knew about his birthday. Yet waking up to Kakorrot just set him on the verge of a bad mood. The downstairs was unusually dark and quiet. Where had Kakorrot gone? Why was the house all...dark? He quickened his pace to the kitchen. He looked into the family room. It was filled with paper things hanging from the walls and balloons. Goku then did something evil. He tip toed up behind Vegeta and popped a balloon right behind him. Vegeta who was in such shock fainted. Goku started to laugh. Bulma scowled at him and moved Vegeta on to the couch. Krillin began to laugh along with the rest of the Z team. Everyone was there except for Yamcha. Vegeta sat up and when he saw Goku he fired a ki blast at him. Goku caught it and threw it out the window. "Not in the house Vman."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME VMAN!!!!!!" Everyone but Vegeta laughed. They all then formed a circle around him. Then they did it. They began to sing. They began to sing happy birthday to him. At first Vegeta was going to kill them all but tears of joy began to gather in his eyes. He quickly brushed them away and continued to listen. Bulma smiled and sat next to him. Chichi walked in carrying a huge ice cream cake. Goku stared at it hungrily. Piccolo and Krillin held him back. She then placed it infront of Vegeta and lit all the candels. Vegeta was unsure of what to do so Bulma explained it to him.   
  
"Make a wish, but don't tell any body and then blow out your candels." Vegeta nodded. ~A wish. What should I wish for? Does it come true like with the Dragon Balls? Probably not. Still...what should I wish for? Ah Bulma is holding my hand! I know what to wish for! MuHahahahaahaa! I wish that Bulma loved me!~ Vegeta bent over and blew out all the candels. Everyone clapped and cheered. Bulma handed Vegeta the knife and told him to cut a piece for everyone. He grinned evily and surprisingly cut it fairly. Except he gave Goku his piece last. When they were done everyone grabbed their present and sat in a circle. Bulma once again explained to him what was going on. "You see we all sit in a circle and give you gifts."   
  
"Oh."  
  
The End of Part 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: So how was it everyone? Please Review. =^_^= 


	2. Parts 4-7

Homeboy Part 4  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You see we all sit in a circle and give you gifts."   
  
"Oh." Krillin, being socially the bravest walked up and handed his gift to Vegeta first. Goku was planning on giving Vegeta his second to last because he knew that Bulma was going to give hers to him last. Vegeta looked down at the box in his hands. "What do I do with it?" Bulma giggled and responded.  
  
"Open it silly."  
  
"How?" Everyone began to laugh now.  
  
"All you do is rip off the paper and then open the box inside and dig around until you find the gift." Vegeta shrugged and turned the box over and around in his hands. He then slowly began to take the paper off. Bulma took the bow and tapped it on to a paper plate. Vegeta then carefully opened the card board box. He peered inside. Right on top was a pair of sun glasses. He took them out and tried them on. They were pure black with oval lenses and the frames were thin. Goku took a picture of Vegeta wearing them. Vegeta said thank you to Krillin and took them off. Master Roshi walked up next.  
  
"I hope you like these Vegeta." He winked at Bulma. She hitched one eyebrow and kept the old man in the corner of her eye. ~I bet he got poor Vegeta some porn.~ Vegeta handed the bow to Bulma and continued to dig through the paper. At the very bottom were some pictures. He held them so that only he could see them. They were of Bulma! Naked! At first he was in shock that people on this planet did that kind of thing, but he quickly decided that he liked this old man. He quickly put them back in the box. Bulma had gotten a glimps of them. She ran over to Master Roshi beating him. Goku picked her up and put her over back by Vegeta, not understanding what Bulma was angry about. Vegeta sat there quietly very red. And so little by little everyone but Goku and Bulma had given him his gifts. He got a tie from Tien, several books from Gohan, an get out of me killing you cupon from Piccolo and several other gifts. Goku walked up to him with a box. Vegeta took it carefully, afraid that it might be a bomb or something. He took off the red paper and took a look inside. It was a massage thearpy relax thingy. He looked at it.  
  
"Is this a type of weapon?"  
  
"No Vman, it is a threapy relax thingy."  
  
"Umm, okay. Are we done yet?"  
  
"No Vegeta, I still have to give you my gift."  
  
"You got me something?"  
  
"Yep. I hope you like it." Bulma put a large kind of hexagon shape box on the floor. It was wrapped in blue and it had a blue bow. Vegeta handed her the bow. ~That entier paper plate is covered with bows. What is she going to do with them?~ He shrugged and looked down at the gift. It seemed to be making noise. With great care he took off the paper and looked at it. It was a tan hexagon box. Bulma giggled and turned it around. No it was a prison for some type of animal.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is a kitten. I hope you like it."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It is a pet. You can play with him, and pet him, except cats don't go on walks. This guy seems so cute. I had to get him for you." She opened the cage and picked up the animal. She then placed it in Vegeta's arms. He looked down at it and scowled. The cat began to purr in his arms. Slowly but surely his face turned from a scowl to a loving one. Bulma giggled. "So what are you going to name him?"  
  
"I get to give him a name?"  
  
"Well, he is yours."  
  
"Oh well then, what would you like to be called? Veg? No you don't like that. Vegeta? That isn't your style, is it? Piccolo? You that name. So do I."  
  
"How about a more earthly name?"  
  
"Okay. How about Bob? To boring. Phil? Sounds like a ground hog. How about Stanley? Oh so you like that one. Well then your name is Mr. Stanley." Mr. Stanley purred even louder in Vegeta's arms. He grinned and looked over to Bulma. She was smiling too. She then walked up to him. She pet Mr. Stanley on the head and walked up behind Vegeta. She then put the paper plate covered with bows on Vegeta's head. Everyone took out their cameras and began taking pictures. He dropped the cat and began firing ki blasts at everyone. Goku and Piccolo knocked them all outside. Then Goku motioned for everyone to leave. He then blew up the paper plate. Vegeta calmed down and sat on the couch. Mr. Stanley jumped up into his lap. Bulma laughed and sat down next to him.   
  
"Did you have fun today?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I did."  
  
"Do you like Mr. Stanley?"  
  
"Yes." Vegeta pet the cat lovingly. Bulma smiled and watched him. She then bent over and kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta froze in place. Bulma smiled and started to go up stairs. Before she left the room though, she said this:  
  
"Vegeta, I know what your wish was. The goddess of wishes told me what it was and you know what Vegeta? I love you." She giggled and went to bed. Vegeta was still sitting there staring ahead into space not moving a muscel. Mr. Stanley brought him out of his daze. He looked down at the cat and smirked. He then decided to go to bed himself. Only he would do one thing different. He climbed into Bulma's bed, kissed her on the forhead and went to sleep. Mr. Stanley found a spot near his head.  
  
The End of part 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Homeboy Part 5  
  
  
Author's note: Okay, here is my theory. My theory is that when it is just Bulma and Vegeta alone he is very nice to her. Yet when there are other people around he treats her the best but not nice like.   
  
Mr. Stanley jumped onto Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta stroked the cat and continued to wait patiently. The lady at the front desk had given him a hard time about bringing the cat in, but after one ki blast, she got the message. Mr. Stanley had been walking around just smelling everyone's feet until he decided that he wanted to stay with Vegeta. Vegeta was waiting for Bulma. She had been really sick in the mornings lately and he was very worried for her. She decided that she should see a doctor. Vegeta had no idea what was wrong with her. A doctor stepped out and asked Vegeta to follow him. Vegeta nodded, picked up Mr. Stanley and followed the man. He led him into an exam room where Bulma was sitting. "I have good news for you." The couple leaned in closer. Mr. Stanley began to rub against the doctor's legs. He looked down at the cat and shrugged. "Bulma is pregnant." Bulma clasped her hands in joy and Vegeta fainted.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly. Bulma was looking at him worriedly. Mr. Stanley was licking his face. "Off. Ugh, what happened?"  
  
"When the doctor told us that I was pregnant you fainted."  
  
"Oh. Come here Mr. Stanley. So should we get going home?"  
  
"Yep. I can drive for now, but you will have to get your drivers lisence."  
  
"AH! You mean I have to go to that driving school that Kakorrot and the Namek failed at?"  
  
"Yep. Come on. I wanna get home and tell Mom and Dad."  
  
"Oh, that is right. They got back from their vacation today."  
  
"Yes, now let's go." She took his hand and led him out of the office. He grabbed Mr. Stanley and followed her. The cat purred in his arms. They got in their car and took off towards home. Mr. Stanley purred and meowed the entire time. "Oh, that is so cute. He really loves you Vegeta."  
  
"Good kitty."   
  
"You sound like my dad when he talks to that cat that sits on his shoulder."  
  
"Well, he is a good kitty." Bulma grinned and pulled into the driveway. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were just pulling in behind them. Bulma jumped out and waved. Vegeta picked up Mr. Stanley and followed her to her parents car.   
  
"Mommy, Daddy, Hi! How was your vacation?" She gives her parents a hug and steps back letting Vegeta say his hellos.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh, who is that Vegeta?" Mr. Briefs points to the cat on his shoulder.  
  
"This is Mr. Stanley."  
  
"What a pretty kitty. Come here." Mr. Briefs picks up the cat. It looks terrified. Vegeta pets it reasuringly. "I don't think it likes me all that much."  
  
"He only likes Vegeta surprisingly, Daddy."  
  
"Really. You are so cute. Well time to go back to Vegeta." Mr. Briefs hands the cat back to Vegeta. Bulma motions everyone to follow her. They all go to the family room. Vegeta gets out Mr. Stanley's mouse on a string and starts to play with him. Mr. Briefs looks at him worriedly and sits down. Bulma begins.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, I have some good news. I am pregnant." Mr. Briefs stared at her in shock. Mrs. Briefs got up and took her hands.  
  
"Oh, my baby girl! Your going to be a mommy! What are you and Yamcha going to name him." Vegeta scowled at the sound of that name.  
  
"Part two of the good news. I have been totally through with Yamcha and he is not the father." Mr. and Mrs. Briefs looked over to each other.  
  
"Well then who is the father?" Vegeta stood up.  
  
"I am." Mr. Briefs fainted. Mrs. Briefs ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, at least you chose a good man Bulma. When will your wedding be?"  
  
"We haven't talked about that yet, but we will be getting married."  
  
"What is that?" Bulma and Mrs. Briefs looked over to him.  
  
"Well, since we are going to have a baby together, it is important that we get married."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it tells the world that we are together, and we will never cheat on each other, and that we will always stay together."  
  
"Oh." Vegeta went back to playing with Mr. Stanley. Bulma turned back to her mother.   
  
"Any way Mommy, me and Vegeta are going to talk about that tonight. I bet you are tired, so we will let you rest." Bulma stood up and motioned for Vegeta to follow her. They went into their room. Mr. Stanley decided to go exploring the house again. "So Vegeta, are we going to get married?"  
  
"I don't see why not. How long will it take though."  
  
"The actual wedding takes a day, but all the planning takes a lot of time. But you can leave most of it to me."   
  
"Good." Vegeta tickled the cats stomach. The cat purred and rolled over. Bulma smiled and went down stairs to get something to eat.  
  
The End of part 5  
  
Homeboy Part 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was being dragged along on another hunt for a wedding dress. Chichi was in the back with Bulma telling her about how she got her wedding dress. Vegeta rolled his eyes and pet Mr. Stanley on the head. Mr. Stanley purred and found a spot Vegeta's lap. Mr. Briefs was driving the car. This was the third trip this week. Vegeta was getting very annoyed. They parked at another dress shop and went inside. People were already waiting for them. A man walks up to them. "Ah, Ms. Breifs, are you going to another wedding?"  
  
"Actually yes. My own."  
  
"Oh who is the groom?" Bulma points over to Vegeta who sneers and takes a seat on one of the chairs. Chichi and Bulma also sit down. Mr. Briefs sees a coffee shop across the street and decides to go over. Bulma nods and turns her attention back to the sales man. "So what type of dress were you looking for?"  
  
"White. With some flowers and some ruffles."  
  
"Oh Bulma, get what you want. This is your wedding dress!"  
  
"Maybe your right Chichi. Okay with a lot of ruffles."  
  
"For you Ms. Briefs I have the perfect dress." The man stepped into another room. Vegeta put Mr. Stanley down. Mr. Stanley went exploring while they waited. Eventually the man came back with a dress. It was pure white. The sleeves were wide straps that were made of many layers and ruffles and the skirt was made of pure ruffles. Bulma looked at it and nodded. She then whispered something to Chichi.  
  
"Well Vegeta, what do you think?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Silly, it is a wedding dress."  
  
"Whatever. You are the one who has to wear it."  
  
"Vegeta! I want your opinion!"  
  
"Ah! My ear! Okay, okay, it looks...~It looks stupid, but I can't tell her that cause she will only yell again~...nice."  
  
"I am glad you think so. I will take it."  
  
"Excelent choice Ms. Briefs. I will go ring it up now." The man turned back into the other room. Bulma got out some money and handed it to the man on her way out. He smiled and wished them luck. Vegeta picked up Mr. Stanley, sneered at the sales man and walked out behind Bulma and Chichi. Mr. Briefs was in the car waiting. Bulma smiled and held up a bag. Vegeta took the bag and put it in the trunk. He then climbed into his part of the car. Bulma got in the back with Chichi. Their next stop would be dropping Chichi off. They were done everything. All that was left was the wedding.  
  
"So did you get the dress that you wanted dear?"  
  
"Yes Daddy. Everything is done! I am so excited! I can't wait! What about you Vegeta."  
  
"I can't wait either." He smiled back at her and then turned his attention to the road. ~Why am I doing this? Oh yeah, I wished it upon myself. Oh well I guess I have to take some responsiblility. Why though? Figures.~ The car turned up the old country road. At the top was the Son house. Gohan and Goku were sitting outside playing checkers. They looked up at the group. Everyone got out of the car. Vegeta would rather be any where esle. Goku walked up to him.  
  
"Vman! Are you nervous? The wedding is only in one week. I remember my wedding like it was yesterday. That was one of the best days of my life."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I married Chichi of course." Chichi walked up to Goku and kissed him on the lips she then took Gohan inside. The group got back into the car and waved good bye to Goku. He smiled and went into his own house to look through his old photo albulms. Vegeta was playing with Mr. Stanley. Bulma tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Not really. I don't see why I should be."  
  
"Cause it is the most important day of your life! It is the day you say that you will never go to anyone else, that you will stay with me forever!"  
  
"Well I was going to do that already."  
  
"Never mind." Bulma smiled and sat back. Mr. Stanley began to purr. Vegeta smiled down at the kitten.   
  
Vegeta was standing holding Bulma's hands. Thankfully for him they were the same height. They were at their practice wedding. Bulma had picked out everything so the best man was Kakorrot and the maid of honor was Chichi. The flower girl was the neighbors daughter. And the ring boy was of course Gohan. Vegeta leaned over and kissed Bulma. The preacher nodded. Finally after three tries they got it right. Vegeta sighed in reliefe and sat down on one of the chairs. Mr. Briefs let go of the kitten. Mr. Stanley ran up to Vegeta. The Saiya-jin prince scratched its neck. "So who is going to hold him tomorrow?"  
  
"He is going to stay at home tomorrow."  
  
"But, he will be all alone!"  
  
"I got for him a babysitter."  
  
"It better not be the Namek."  
  
"No it is Korrin."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Korrin. The cat that grows the Senzu beans."  
  
"He had better not teach Mr. Stanley any of his bad habbits."  
  
"He won't. Calm down a bit Veggie chan. Everything will be okay."  
  
"Yeah Vman, calm down."  
  
"What is it with you and Kakorrot and calling me nicknames?!"  
  
"Well, we just love you so much." Bulma kissed him on the cheek. Goku took a step back.  
  
"Speak for yourself Bulma." Everyone laughed. They then went their seperate ways.   
  
"Vegeta, after the wedding you will have to get a drivers lisence."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"And then we have to shop for the baby that will be coming in 8 more months."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, and we have some classes to go to."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I am so happy. All of my dreams are finally coming true."  
  
"That is nice." Vegeta picked up the cat and stepped into the house. Bulma sighed and followed in after him. Tomorrow will be a very long day. Mr. Stanley was only thinking of the next time Vegeta would pick him up.  
  
The End of part 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Homeboy Part 7  
  
Vegeta got up around eight am. Bulma was already gone probably getting ready. He got out of bed and went down stairs to get some breakfast. Mr. Briefs was sitting down there drinking coffee. "Hurry up. After this get into you tuxedo and meet me back here. You have one half an hour." Vegeta quickly took all of the cereal and ate as fast as he could. Before he went to change Mr. Briefs asked him something. "So, Vegeta an interesting question came to my mind. What is your last name?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta Vegeta? Mmm. Okay. Will you be keeping your last name or going with Briefs?"  
  
"Uhhh...keeping it."  
  
"Alright. Bulma said she would do what you wanted to do. I guess Capsule Corps will be going to the Vegetas."  
  
"Ummm...yeah. I gotta go get ready."  
  
"Be quick." Vegeta flew up the stairs. To tell the truth he was very nervous. So nervous that he wasn't mean to Mr. Briefs. Mr. Stanley curled around his legs and began to purr. Vegeta scratched his neck and pat him on the head. He then went to his room to change. When he came down stairs Mr. Briefs was still waiting. He saw Vegeta and smiled. He actually put all the peices on right. Mr. Briefs motioned for him to follow him.  
  
"Where is Korrin though?"  
  
"Right here." Korrin was standing at his feet. Vegeta scowled down at the animal. "Hey Vegeta. So where is this Mr. Stanley?"  
  
"Mr. Stanley! He is coming. Take good care of him and don't teach him your bad habbits!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here and good luck."  
  
"Why do I...agh...you....kno...AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr. Briefs took him by the shoulders to the car. He put the still screaming Vegeta in there. ~Poor boy is a nervous wreck.~ He then took out his ear plugs and got in the car to drive. Vegeta screamed and cursed the whole way there. Mr. Briefs was so happy to get out of the car. Mrs. Briefs smiled and waved to her husband. She then looked into the car and Vegeta was still screaming.   
  
"Vegeta dear, the wedding isn't for another hour. Calm down a bit." She showed him a picture of Mr. Stanley and slowly but surely he got out of the car and took it. He stood there silent looking at the picture. Mrs. Briefs leaned over to her husband. "Poor child is obsessed with that cat."  
  
"Yep. It will be hard when the cat is sick or dead. When that happens I am moving out."  
  
"Good idea." They turned their attention back to Vegeta. He was still staring at the picture. Mr. Briefs sighed and led him inside to.  
  
Vegeta walked down the isle. This was it. The day that would change the rest of his life. It would put him on earth. It would keep him there for a long time. And all he wanted was that picture of Mr. Stanley back. He reached the end and turned out to face everyone. Bulma began to walk down the isle. She was beautiful. Vegeta forgot about the picture and turned all his attention to her. She smiled. He smiled back at her. She walked up next to him and faced the preacher. He went on and on and Bulma and Vegeta only answered when they were told to. "You may now kiss the bride." Vegeta looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionetly. She returned the kiss equally passionet. He smiled and picked her up carrying her down the isle to a car that would take them to the reception. Goku was standing at the alter crying. Chichi was trying to calm her husband down.   
  
Vegeta and Bulma were the first ones at the reception. They took a look around. The entire room was decorated in light blue and white. In the center was a huge wedding cake and on top was a little Bulma and Vegeta figurine. And if you looked closely you would see that Vegeta was carrying Mr. Stanley. Goku came in crying along with Chichi. He ran up to Vegeta. "That was so beautiful Vman!" He hugged Vegeta and then hugged Bulma. Chichi congradulated them. The room began to fill with people. All of the Z gang was there hanging out. It was all good until Tien found the back room. There was nothing in it and the walls were made of steele. He brought all the Z fighters in there. Vegeta looked around. He fired a ki blast and it bounced off the walls. "Cool!" Goku was amused. Vegeta nodded ducking twice.  
  
"Alright, time for some Volley ball. Um Tien you are the other captian. I choose first. Who is the best warrior in here? Well me of course. Second best? Ah, Kakorrot get over here."  
  
"Yeah!" Goku skipped over. Tien looked around.   
  
"You chose the only good person Vegeta!"  
  
"Pick now!"  
  
"Chazou."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Yamcha."   
  
"Baldy."  
  
"Roshi!"  
  
"Piccolo! Thats everyone. Get rid of that old ki blast Kakorrot!"  
  
"Sure thing buddy."  
  
"I am not your buddy." Goku shrugged and blew up the old ki ball. Vegeta fired a new one and everyone played volleyball with it until they blew up Chazou and Bulma found them.   
  
"What are you all doing in here?! Come on, it is time to cut the cake." She took Vegeta's hand and led him to the cake. She nodded to Piccolo to hold Goku back. She then handed Vegeta the knife. Once again he cut the cake and like always he gave Goku his peice last. Vegeta laughed evily and began to eat his peice. Bulma giggled and ate hers. The cake was big enough to give everyone thirds. Chichi gave her second and third peice to Goku and Gohan. The two took it eagerly. Then the music began. Bulma grabbed Vegeta and made him dance with her. He absolutely hated dancing. And she knew that. But he went with it and danced with her until it was time to throw the flowers. All of the girls gathered behind her. It was Marron, Krillin's girls friend who caught them. She giggled and smiled with glee. Krillin blushed. Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the clock. How many more hours would this be? On his home planet they had something like this, but it only lasted five minutes. This was becoming rediculous. He couldn't wait to get home and be with his Mr. Stanley. Bulma walked up to him and kissed him. He kissed her back. "Only a few more hours."  
  
"Oh Kami!" She laughed and turned back to her friends.  
  
~Eight Months Later~  
  
The doctor handed the new born to Vegeta. It was a boy. He had a tale which Vegeta was a little surprised to see. The boy also had purple hair. ~He is going to look like his grandfather.~ Vegeta scowled down at the baby. The baby laughed and stuck his hand up Vegeta's nose. Vegeta cried out in pain. The kid was strong. He handed the baby over to Bulma. She smiled. "Hello Trunks."  
  
"Trunks? I thought we were going to name him Vegeta."  
  
"I don't want to name my child Vegetable!"  
  
"Fine! Come here Mr. Stanley and meet the new addition to the family." Vegeta picked up the cat and showed him the baby. Mr. Stanley began to purr.   
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Well that is the end of it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks! =^_^=  



End file.
